


The Little Omorashi Mermaid

by kinkandquiet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Kink, M/M, Mermaids, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkandquiet/pseuds/kinkandquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mermaid boy's experience with bladder desperation. It's a bit ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Omorashi Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April, 2011.

The Little Mermaid was real and so is Sky's little mermaid.

Except River wouldn't have appreciated Sky calling him little as he was actually quite proud of how tall he was once his tail had transformed to legs. Sky didn't have the heart to tell him that five foot six was not tall. It seemed that way to a mermaid when usually they could only sit on land and hardly get around with their clumsy tails at all.

Underwater was a different story, the mythic creatures surfing through the waves with unmatched grace. Sky would watch them on the craggy beach of Lost Island, one of the few places mermaids still felt safe enough to show themselves on rare occasions. Sky'd always found them fascinating, a creature so similar to humans and so opposite, living and breathing underwater naturally. 

But River wasn't underwater anymore. 

He had arched feet, angular ankles, and slender milky legs that he laughed at, touching his own skin and waving his feet off the side of Sky's sandy bed.

"I want to stay here forever," River said, beaming up at Sky as he patted down River's hair with a towel. 

His hair, usually the color of sea foam streaked with seaweed, had turned to something more naturally human with the transformation and now it hung wet down his back in a bleached white, only slightly tinted with green like he'd spent too long in a chlorine pool. They were a pair, Sky's hair all brown and his skin tan, eyes blue like sky and earth; and River, aquamarine ocean reflected through him.

Sky captured a tendril in his hand, pressing the damp hair to his lips. "I wish you could."

"Two suns is not very long," River said, looking sad for the first time since he'd come from the water--walked from the ocean with pale legs, shivering in the nude from the cold water into the blaring sun before Sky had wrapped his mate in his coat. "Three is a much better number. Don't you think so, Sky? I like three."

"Don't even think it. It's your first time on land and you told me already it can only be for two suns. Your legs will start to hurt otherwise."

The more mature a mermaid got the longer he could stay on land, but for now River was new to it all and Sky wouldn't dare allow him to stay longer than was healthy for him, even if he wanted more than anything to be able to keep River forever. 

They'd been waiting for this moment for years since Sky, lost and lonely and running from his home, had found another boy just like him in the ocean. Just like him except for the tail, that was.

"I'm glad you're here," Sky whispered, touching River's cheek again and leaning in to kiss him, for the first time River's lips were dry and warm against his rather than wet with the salt of the ocean. "I promise you'll enjoy the weekend. I'll show you everything there is to see, and it will feel much longer than it actually is."

"How long is the weekend?" River asked, unused to human time frames even though Sky had tried to explain them again and again when River complained he didn't visit the beach often enough. "Is it three?"

Sky laughed. "No, two."

River graced Sky with a well practiced pout as Sky dried the last tendril of salt water soaked hair. He rolled the collar of the fluffy bathrobe he'd wrapped River in down his shoulder and pressed his lips to River's sharp collarbone.

"Don't worry," Sky said, tilting his head up to look at his mate. "It'll feel much longer than it is."

River released a pleased noise, arching his chest forward into Sky's touch. "If you say so, Sky."

As it turned out, two days ended up being much too long for the little mermaid to last. 

~~~~~

"I need water," River said for the eighth time since they'd left home.

Sky laughed, trying to keep it quiet. He'd taken River to the museum in the city to see some human art but River's favorite part of the whole thing had been the drinking fountain outside the bathroom. As long as he held down the metal handle water came from it in an endless drink. River deemed it the best thing in the whole museum. 

"You come out of the water and all you're interested in is more water," Sky teased, wrapping his arms around River's middle from behind. He nosed River's cheek, meeting the seaweed green eyes. He kept his voice low and secretive so only they could hear when he said, "That is just like you, you damned mermaid."

River gave him an injured look. "I will dry out and wilt like an uncared for flower. Then you will be sorry."

"I'm sorry already," Sky said, pressing his lips to River's pouting ones. "I wouldn't want you to go thirsty. I only tease."

Sky didn't know how much water River actually needed, after all. In the ocean he was constantly surrounded by it, and it must have been a huge shock to be out on dry land now.

"Ah, I know!" Sky said, a metaphorical light bulb going on above his head. "I know exactly what you would like to see."

"Yes, me too. The endless fountain," River said plainly.

"The fountain first, but I have something new for you after that."

When River'd finally had his fill at the fountain there was a line of people waiting behind him tapping their feet. Sky laughed, taking his hand. 

"We're gonna go find someplace a little more your speed."

River nodded, pleased with this. He didn't understand the museum, or why the fountain was so far out of sight. It was certainly their best invention. He licked his lips of the last water droplets, glancing over his shoulder again as they left the fountain.

It was a strange world, not to be surrounded by water. He could breathe the air even before the transformation but he'd never left the rocks by the beach or seen so many people and things in one place. It was an unusual feeling, being human. A dry feeling.

Sky noticed River licking his lips. "We'd better buy you a bottle of water before we head back to the car."

"Buy," River repeated. "You must buy water? There is a whole ocean of it for sharing!"

"True." Sky led River towards the food cart at the museum's entrance. "We humans are a strange kind."

Silently River agreed, but he was too polite to tell Sky so since Sky himself was a human and River didn't want to offend his mate.

The food cart by the door had bottles of water, of which Sky thought they probably needed three just to tide River over through the half hour drive to their next destination. But something else caught his eye and he grinned at the idea of introducing River to it.

"A soda, please."

The woman behind the cart gave his beaming face a dubious look. "Which kind?"

Sky looked from the cart to River, who was licking his lips, before deciding, "All of them."

Sky walked out with four different types of soda cans in his arms and River poking curiously at the Sprite closest to him. "Are they water?"

"Sort of. It's sweet and it bubbles," Sky explained, popping one of the cans open. River startled at the noise. "You might like it. Try."

River took the cold can in his hands, shivering at the feel of it. He pressed his lips to the can's opening at Sky's direction and then startled back as the bubbles popped in his mouth. At the second sip River decided he liked the sweet water. Quite a lot.

"I see why you must buy this," River allowed, gulping the fizzy liquid down.

River was happy as a clam as he walked to the car with his soda in his hand, but he felt strange as Sky snapped on his seat belt. It was an odd pressure over his middle he hadn't noticed on the drive to the museum, but it concerned him now and he tugged at the belt. "What is this?"

"The safety belt," Sky reminded him. "It keeps you safe if the car crashes."

River straightened up. "Crashes!?"

"No, no," Sky said quickly. "It won't. It's just a precaution." He reached across the car before he turned the motor on, rubbing River's shoulder when his mate looked concerned. "I'll keep you safe, you just wear the belt."

River nodded, still looking unsure as he tugged at the lower strap of the belt. "So I must wear it?"

"Yes, you must. Are you ready?"

River licked his lips, then released the seat belt with a nod. 

The car rumbled to life, jerking and sputtering below them, but River was sure Sky had control of the machine. He'd said he did, and River trusted Sky in this new world. He felt funny as the car jerked forward, though. There was a gentle tingling low in his stomach.

But as the car moved River could see so many new things through the window, Sky describing each one as his endless tour guide, and River forgot about the feeling for awhile. It returned suddenly when the car jerked over a rough patch of gravel.

River touched over his navel with his fingertips curiously. There was a tickling in his abdomen. It was something unfamiliar.

Thirst. This feeling must be thirst, River decided after an uncertain moment. It was something he had never experienced while living in the ocean, water flowing freely. 

The first can of soda was gone so River took the second, opening it like Sky had and gulping back more of the sweet water.

"Pace yourself," Sky teased, flicking the can's side. "We're about half an hour away from our destination."

"I do not know how long that is," River said plainly. "But I like this water."

Sky shook his head, unashamedly besotted. "We can stop at a gas station if you need more to drink."

It seemed you could take the mermaid out of the ocean, but certainly not the ocean out of the mermaid. Sky was more than happy to give River anything he liked, even if River's two nights spent on land consisted entirely of drinking sodas. He seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Their next destination would go over better than the museum, Sky was sure, and he picked up speed down the roadway as River sipped away at his soda.

River seemed restless when they got to the waterfall. 

The town bazaar was large and beautiful, a garden with a waterfall on one side and a themed marketplace on the other. The bazaar was the Lost Island's main attraction. The legends about mermaids drew many tourists to Lost Island, though very few knew it was more than a legend. Sky was one of the few, a mate of a mermaid.

"I know you've played in many a waterfall. But I thought you might like to see it from this angle," Sky explained when River looked confused, his light eyebrows creased.

River nodded. It was exciting to see a waterfall from so high up. It was massive and majestic, torrents of blue rushing into white rapids at the waterfall's bottom and flowing into the pool--River's resisted the unfamiliar urge to cross one new leg over the other as he leaned into the railing overlooking the fall.

Again deciding this was thirst, River looked around for a soda. When he didn't see one he turned to Sky. "Where is the water for drinking?"

"You drank it all," Sky teased, taking River's hand and leading him away from the fall and towards the town bazaar.

"But I'm thirsty!" River said, feeling slightly panicked. The twinges in his abdomen were insisting.

"We'll get you more soon," Sky promised. "You'll have as much as you need as soon as we get to the bazaar. Don't worry yourself."

It was a fairly short walk but by the time they got there River was really desiring that drink. He beamed when Sky handed it to him and curled his fingers happily around the can. His lower stomach tingled sharply and River happily gulped down the liquid to sooth it. 

When River had drowned half the soda it still hadn't helped. Confused but reassured that the liquid would slowly take effect and relieve the feeling, River followed Sky as his mate showed him all the colorful sights of the bazaar.

But the twinges didn't go away.

As much liquid as he drowned the uncomfortable tightness was unyielding. It only got worse as he drank, and River drank more water more quickly to quell the discomfort. The cycle went on that way as they walked the bazaar, paintings of mermaids on the walls and people dressed in fin masks. 

It became harder and harder for River to concentrate on anything around him with the pressing need inside him. It had become a constant distracting throbbing beneath River's fair skin, making him fidgety and irritated. 

He stopped short, long legs snapped together at an uncomfortable pang.

Sky stopped as well, looking worriedly at his mate. "What is it?"

"Sky, I am so thirsty," River said, tugging at the cloth of Sky's shirt as he shifted from one foot to the other. "Please?"

"Of course," Sky said, digging in his backpack for the water bottle. It was empty already. River seemed distressed, and it worried Sky a little that he didn't know if the extreme thirst was normal.

But... it did make sense for a mermaid to need a lot of water.

"Ah, there's none left," Sky said, shaking the empty bottle. 

The few drops of liquid that splashed in the bottle made River's middle wrench suddenly. He whined at the feel of it. "I need water!"

Sky bit his lip, but relaxed after a moment. "Oh, I know what you need. There'll be an 'endless fountain' here as well."

River's anxious look brightened in relief when Sky started walking quickly towards the fountain. River kept up with his quick pace, each jolt of his feet sending a funny trill up his legs to his abdomen. But he was relieved to be moving quickly, feeling unusually edgy with the urge to move all about. He darted forward a little faster, forcing Sky to keep up.

"Here we go," Sky said as they came to the back hall with restrooms and drinking fountain. 

River dashed to the fountain, jamming his finger into the metal button that made the water flow. He took the first sip, his eyebrows going down and his face squished up, before he dove in and went about trying to drink the fountain dry. 

Sky watched, shaking his head fondly. "I'm going to the restroom." Sky said, tapping River on the shoulder when he took a short break for air. "Do you need to go too?"

River shook his head. He didn't want to leave the fountain. He felt like he needed to dance around more than 'rest' anyway.

"Sure?" Sky asked, raising eyebrows curiously. River had been drinking so much all day, Sky thought his eyes would have been floating by then. Apparently not.

Shrugging, Sky wrote this off to his mate's being a mermaid. With everything River had been drinking and how thirsty he'd been, it made sense that the mermaid's body consumed water differently than an average human's.

"You wait here, then. Don't wander." Sky was speaking to the back of River's head, his mate already bent over the fountain again. Chuckling at how cute he was, Sky disappeared into the bathroom and left River swaying slightly as he drank.

River drank and drank and drank, gulping blessed cool water down his throat, all the while the pressure under his navel throbbing and thrashing. The tingling from that morning had grown and blossomed into an urgent pulsing he couldn't escape from.

But the longer River tried to sooth it with the fountain it only seemed to get worse in rushes and squirming waves and finally he had to give up, withdrawing from the fountain. 

His stomach cramped with all the water and River stumbled back against the wall, shifting his long legs around and rubbing them together as he supported himself on the wall. He squeezed his legs together and found it the tiniest bit relieving, so he stood that way as he waited. And waited.

He began to tap his feet as he stayed against the wall outside the restroom, shimming his hips as he wondered where Sky was. Occasionally people walked past. One man stopped in front of River.

"Are you in line?" he asked, frowning.

River blinked at him. "No?"

The guy gave him a skeptical look, but he moved on through the door Sky had disappeared through. River sighed, shifting from foot to foot and keeping his attention trained on the door. Sky had been in there so long, and River was desperate to--well, he didn't know what. But he was desperate to do it right now, and waiting patiently for Sky was increasingly difficult. He crossed his ankles and chewed his lip, tummy quivering when the door opened and a sound of rushing water came from inside. 

Sky reappeared. He looked the restless River up and down and raised his eyebrows.

"River?"

"Ready to go," River said, darting up from the wall and bending slightly forward at the waist as he grabbed Sky's hand and dragged him away from the uncomfortable water room.

"Sure," Sky said, allowing himself to be dragged along. "Are you hungry? It's past lunch time."

River's stomach growled in response. Sky laughed and tugged him towards the food court, directing River to one of the tables as he went to buy them lunch.

As soon as he sat down, River's belt compressed his bladder. He gasped at the shock--it hadn't done that before--and squirmed his bottom around in the chair, trying to find a comfortable position. But he couldn't find one. Frustrated by the belt, River reached down to tug on it and gasped as his knuckles brushed his abdomen.

There was an urgent bump below River's navel.

Confused, River poked it and whimpered. He poked it again--then hissed as his hand darted to his fly involuntarily. Blushing, River flashed his hand away from his crotch and tapped his fingers on the table tremblingly.

The source of his growing discomfort was a small rounded swell between his hips, chafing against the pressure of his belt. Sky's clothes had been big on River and the belt that held the jeans on his hips was now crushing the desperate bump in his lower stomach.

He released a worried whine just before Sky returned to the table. 

"Sushi and sodas," Sky said, beaming at his mate as he found River still seated where he'd left him. River looked anxious, his eyes darting around and bottom lip between his teeth. "I think you'll like the sushi. It shouldn't be too different from what you're used to."

"Mmm... okay," River managed, jiggling his hips under the tabel. He thought of asking Sky about the knot in his abdomen, but couldn't make his mouth work. He wanted Sky to think he was very knowledgeable in all things human, and it wouldn't appear that way at all if he had to ask. 

So River stayed quiet and took the sushi Sky fed to him. It was sweet and very tasty after all, but River was beginning to sweat and squirm.

Pressure, pressure...

River ate his sushi and tried to keep up a conversation with Sky, tapping his foot anxiously and tugging at the clasp of the constraining belt. 

By the time he'd finished his meal and Sky was finishing his, the bump below his navel was bigger and more desperate. He couldn't sit still now, hitching his hips forward and sucking his stomach in in an attempt to ease the pressure of the tight belt and jeans. 

River let out a tiny moan, then crossed his legs without knowing why. It hadn't been a voluntary motion but it brought some relief with it, and he quickly did it twice more, crossing and uncrossing his legs.

Sky was gulping down the last of his Sprite. River had left his own soda untouched through the whole meal, somehow wary of it, but now he reached hesitantly for it, holding out hope that it would quell the increasingly needy feeling. 

As a few trickles of bubbly liquid made their way down his throat, this time River's eyes snapped open when he felt his bladder jiggle and spasm. 

River dropped the soda to the table with a gasp, realization coming in a shock. That it was not water he needed to drink but water that he needed to release. Very, very badly. 

The urge was a completely foreign one to River. A mermaid existed within the water, drinking from it and releasing into it naturally. He had never felt this desperate and now that he knew what it was it was flaring up in whisks of fervent need inside him.

The soda he's dropped was spilling all over the table. Sky righted it and reached for napkins as River let out a true whimper as he watched the liquid drip from the table's edge. 

"It's okay, clumsy mermaid," Sky soothed him, mopping up the puddle with a wad of napkins. "It was only an accident."

River was about to--was suddenly dying to--make a much bigger puddle than the soda. The need was paramount now that River had recognized what it was. If he let himself he would wet all over his dry clothes and the dry, hard floor under his feet. That wasn't right. That wasn't how it worked. His water needed to go into the water.

He squirmed as he looked around. Where was the water here? There was none! Everything was so dry, and there was only the water from the endless fountain and the bottles that Sky kept giving him, which he certainly couldn't relieve himself into.

But River's body and bladder didn't seem to care. As all the water he'd drunk at the fountain made its way through his system and settled into his overburdened bladder it forced the liquid that had been gathering there since that morning downwards. River jerked out of the chair to his feet, fingers clamped around the table's edge. He squeezed his legs together like it had helped him before, desperately thankful for the tiny relief when the belt's pressure receding as he stood.

Sky stood as well, tossing the soggy paper towels in the trash and eyeing his mate curiously. River certainly seemed anxious to get somewhere suddenly. 

"Is there somewhere you want to go next?" he asked, taking River's hand from the table to hold onto it.

"The--the ocean?" River managed, his thighs chafing together as Sky tugged him into a walk. 

River needed the ocean--he could get into the water and release the water bursting inside him. If only he could be allowed to do that right now, this very instant--but where was the ocean? He had never been so far from it. It seemed impossible and River released a gasp. How long would he have to wait?

Sky slowed, pausing in the middle of the bazaar. The ocean...?

"You're not having fun?" he asked, suddenly concerned. River had seemed so excited to explore the human world this morning. "I thought--I mean, you don't have to, but I thought we'd spend all weekend together. Two suns?"

Two suns. Two suns until...? River released a frantic noise as his bladder sent a spasm up his spine, pressing heavy water at the base of his penis. He could not possibly wait two suns!

Could he? Would he really be expected to? What had previously seemed like such a short time with his mate now seemed far too long for River's ability to stand it.

Watching the strange way River was swaying around on his feet, Sky's eyebrows pursed down in worry. River had seemed more in control of his new legs that morning. Sky looped his arms around his mate, pulling River into an impromptu embrace in case the mermaid wanted to lean on him. 

"River, what's the matter?" Sky asked. "Are your legs tired?"

River shook his frantic head, but wailed instead, "Sky! I am uncomfortable!"

"You're uncomfortable?" Sky repeated. River nodded frantically, wide green eyes begging him. "You should have said something! Hold on to me, we'll sit down again."

Sit down? The thought made River whine in frustration. "I need relief," River moaned. He was not used to this feeling of holding so much.

Sky nodded understandingly. "You'll feel better if we sit for a bit, I promise. We've been walking a long time and your legs are new. Here."

Despite River's entwined legs Sky maneuvered him onto a nearby bench and knelt in front of him. He pressed his palm into River's thigh, rubbing up and down. "Do you want me to rub your feet?"

"That... that will make it less uncomfortable?" River asked, unsure.

Sky nodded, relieved. "Definitely."

"Yes," River said quickly. "Please."

So Sky removed his sandals and rubbed River's feet, which kept flexing and curling in his hands, one leg kicking and rubbing the other ankle a little frantically. River gasped suddenly and his toes curled when Sky ran his fingers over the arch of his foot.

The rubbing didn't seem to be helping River's need at all and he didn't see how it could. But surely Sky knew these things, and it did feel good to have Sky touching him, so River sat, squirming, and his feet being rubbed, waiting for the need to pee to go away. 

The longer he stroked River's very tense legs, exploring the new shape of his ankles and calves, Sky realized it didn't seem to be helping River's discomfort either. River was moving his legs strangely like he didn't know what to do with them, throwing them around and twisting them together and letting out gasps and whimpers. He was tense as steel and nothing seemed to help.

An unpleasant but perhaps necessary thought came to Sky. He didn't want it to be true, but if River was uncomfortable here...

"Do you need to go back?"

"Oh--what?" River asked, biting his lip. "Go... back?"

"Return to the ocean. Transform out of the human form," Sky said, sending a frightened pulse through River's stomach that had nothing to do with his bladder. "If you're too uncomfortable, we need to take you back. I know you've been excited about this trip, but maybe it was too soon, or too long--"

"No!" River protested, sitting ramrod straight. He jerked his foot out of Sky's hold. "No! I am--I am fine. I feel fine. I feel better now."

His bladder quivered. River ignored it.

He wanted to stay with Sky. If being too uncomfortable on land meant he couldn't do that, River resolved to withstand the discomfort. It was that simple. If it meant staying with his mate, it simply had to be that way.

River decided he could hold it after all.

No matter what the gallons of waters and sodas he's drank said.

He stood up with new resolve. If he simply didn't drink anything else for the next night and day, his bladder would get no fuller and the need would get no worse than it was now. 

Except that it was very bad right now. Putting his bare feet on the cold ground sent a shivery pulse through his full bladder and he was thankful when Sky returned his sandals. Despite himself River gave a little squirm and a deeper groan as he reached for Sky. 

"You're sure?" Sky asked, chewing his lip as he eyed River's outstretched hand. He wanted River to stay with him, but River still seemed a little uncomfortable. "You're sure you're okay? Just like that?"

"Yes," River insisted stubbornly. "Just like that. Now show me something... human-y."

Sky showed him, relieved as he took his mate's hand and they began to explore the bazaar once more. 

~~~~~

Sky was keeping a watchful eye over River by the time they left the bazaar.

River was jello like, his legs trembling underneath him like a colt's. He'd tripped over himself and crouched to the concrete when they'd passed the waterfall on the way back to the car. Sky had caught him just in time. When they reached the parking lot Sky knelt down in front of him.

"Uung?" River offered a confused sound.

"Get on," Sky said, looking over his shoulder. "I'll give you a piggy-back ride. I know your legs are tired, no matter what you say."

River appeared more puzzled. 

"A piggy-back ride," Sky repeated for him. "I mean I'm carrying you back to the car. Just wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, and I'll--"

Sky didn't have to finish; River had already pressed himself flush against Sky's back and wrapped his arms and legs iron tight around him. Sky stood and set off towards the car with his mate clinging to him.

River barely suppressed the moan of sheer relief at having his legs twisted tight around Sky and his desperate crotch pressed hard against Sky's back. The pressure against his fly was badly needed. River had been dying to hold himself for hours, stealing tiny desperate squeezes when Sky wasn't looking and trying with all his might not to just stop and bend over and grab himself. It had been anguish, but now he could finally have that pressure, even if Sky's heavy steps against the pavement were sending desperate jolts through him.

He didn't care, he didn't care. He just needed the pressure to stop himself from leaking...

River shuddered at the thought of it. Leaking. He absolutely couldn't do that. The human world was dry everywhere he looked, and if River wet all over it... his human mate wouldn't be impressed at all. 

But... but... even though River hadn't drunk another drop since lunch, he swore the need was so very much worse. He'd drunk buckets all day, and there was nowhere for it to go. The knot of a bump below his navel had grown in hours to the size of a melon, swelling and desperate. 

On top of all that, River was thirsty.

He didn't dare drink anything, even when they got back to the car and Sky settled him into the passenger seat and put a soda in the cup holder next to him. 

The car rumbled to life below him, the seat belt pressed into his bladder over his already painfully tight belt, and River squeezed his eyes and clutched his chair with white knuckles, bending forward and swallowing moans at every rough patch of road over the next half an hour. He stamped his feet in the foot well when he couldn't stand it.

He didn't wail for Sky to take him to the ocean when he saw the road past Sky's house he knew would take him there and to momentous relief. But he did have to bite his lips against the desperate words.

"Home sweet home," Sky said, helping River with the car door when he failed to do it himself.

"H-home. Yes," River repeated, looking at Sky's little island home. Their together home. 

This happy thought strengthened River's resolve and carried him all the way, squirming and fighting, through dinner, when Sky set down a cooked fish and a glass of lemonade in front of him.

So thirsty... but... 

The ice cold lemonade sat in front of him, teasing. River had never been so thirsty--he'd never been thirsty at all as a mermaid. He was overflowing with everything he'd drunk, his bladder like an overfilled water balloon, but he felt bone dry, his throat coated in dust as his lower body filled with water. 

Maybe just a little drink wouldn't make a difference?

He was bursting already. How much could a few more drops hurt? And he was so thirsty. 

Finally River took the lemonade, condensation cold in his hand as he sipped delicately, painfully, squirmingly at it. The cold drink washed blessedly down his dry throat, but as soon as he swallowed it sent a warning shudder through his body. Trickles of pee threatened to stream out and River crossed his legs hard, setting the lemonade down as if burned and pushing his sweaty palms into his lap. 

"Ohh," River moaned around his bit lip, burying his hands in his crotch and trying desperately to hold onto all the urine threatening to pour out. Oh, no, he'd been so wrong--even such a tiny sip seemed to be sending waves more liquid into his stretched bladder. It was all he could do not to pee all over himself right then.

How was he going to hold it until tomorrow night! It would be a whole nother day before River returned to the ocean, and he already felt like he couldn't hold it a moment longer! His bladder quivered and threatened to explode in a massive wave against his hands.

Sky came over and kissed the back of his head.

"Dishes are done," he said, hugging from behind. "Do you want to watch a movie before bed? I think you might like Flipper."

River drew his hands tremblingly from his crotch. He shook his head, trying not to look too frantic about it. If he saw an ocean now, even in the little box of the TV, he might explode all over the couch. "No..."

"Bed, then?" Sky suggested, thinking River must be tired. "We could lie down together. I'll rub your feet until they feel better?"

River looked up into Sky's smiling eyes. He'd never gotten to cuddle with Sky in this new body that seemed it would fit so well into every curve and angle of Sky's own form.

River's bloated little bladder cramped as he moved to stand, but he shushed it emphatically. He loved Sky and he was going to spend the weekend with Sky, no matter how hard it was to hold back the torrents of piss inside him. It was a small price to pay.

"Yes," River said with more confidence than he felt. "Lie down. I-I'd like that."

He could do that.

By the time they got into bed together River wasn't so sure anymore. He was shaking like a leaf, an elastic waistband pulled taut over his swollen abdomen. Undressing had nearly been his undoing, the clothes cumbersome and the belt pressing across his bladder when he'd tried to release it until finally he'd begged Sky to strip the constricting clothing off for him. River had collapsed into the soft sheets and feather comforter as soon as he was dressed.

He rolled onto his side and tangled his legs together in the silky pajama bottoms. Immediately he had to adjust the elastic waistband, shoving it lower so it was below the distended area. Luckily Sky's large sleep shirt covered the swollen flesh he revealed. 

River squeaked when Sky appeared at the foot of the bed and captured his foot.

"Ah!"

Sky laughed, rubbing the sole of River's foot with his thumbs. "There, that's better."

"Ye-es, better," River lied, clenching his toes and gyrating his hips in the air hopelessly. He really, really needed to cross his legs again. He really, really needed to. 

Sky on the other hand couldn't figure out why River wouldn't hold his foot still. His toes curled and uncurled compulsively and his whole leg jiggled as he bounced on the mattress. 

"Would you hold still?" Sky laughed, tickling the sole of his foot lightly. 

River let out a helpless laugh, squeezing his toes hard as his hard bladder shook with the tingling giggles. He gasped for air and moaned between laughs. "Sky-y! Stop!"

"Make me," Sky teased.

"Sky!" River cried out, kicking his foot wildly and Sky tickled mercilessly. His stomach flipped over and his bladder threatened to burst open right there. Pee was tickling his urethra. "SKY! No!"

"Okay, jeez," Sky said, grinning as he let the foot go. "Don't have a fit."

River gasped, jerked both legs up and curling into a ball. He rolled on his side with his hand hidden from Sky between his knees and chest, squeezed his crotch hard through the silk pants. He trembled and humped into the squeezing hand helplessly, curling up so hard around himself he was tiny. 

After a moment Sky crawled into the bed behind him and kissed between his shoulders.

"I was only teasing," he said. "You mad?"

River squeezed his eyes tight, blushing hard as he held himself with his back to Sky. "Nnng. No."

"You're sure?" Sky asked, still sounding concerned. He rubbed his hand over River's tightly curled spine. "What's the matter?"

River wanted to tell him so badly. He wanted to cry how badly he needed to pee and how much he'd drunk and how long it had been--and how much longer it was going to be before he could relieve himself into the water again. But he couldn't. If Sky knew how uncomfortable he was in the human world Sky would take him back to the water, and River wanted to stay in bed with him so badly. More badly than he wanted to empty his bladder, and oh, he wanted that badly.

"Nothing. It's nothing at all," he repeated, rolling over to face Sky, removing his hand from his crotch as he did. He nosed Sky's neck imploringly and Sky moved to hug him. 

"Alright," he said. "You'll feel better in the morning."

River wasn't so sure.

"Under the blankets with you, then," Sky said, tugging the comforter. River squirmed painfully towards him, his warm body close to Sky's, and Sky put his arms around him and tugged him close.

River could practically feel the ocean under his navel splashing as he rolled onto his side. The waves were crashing against his sensitive skin and he let out a whimper despite his insistence that he was okay. Sky's leg brushed his crotch as they settled into an embrace, and River let out a gasp as soon as it did and moved to cling to Sky, pressing his crotch against Sky's thigh and tangling his leg around Sky's leg, the pressure helping to hold back the flood.

Sky squeezed him tight, kissed his lips, and turned out the light. "Good night, little mermaid."

River bit back a moan at the thought of it. 

It was going to be a long night.

~~~~~

Sky had fallen asleep. The room was in complete darkness. River was dying. He was curled up in the cool sheets, wracked by tiny shivers as he sweat and moisture cooled on his skin. 

He couldn't sleep. It was so hard to even hold still with Sky's arms wrapped around him. Every time River couldn't stand it anymore and gave into the urge to squirm or let out a moan, Sky would sigh or crease his brow like he was about to wake up and River would have to lie still again.

With Sky asleep and the room dark, River couldn't fool himself anymore. He was so full of piss he couldn't breathe and it had been what felt like a lifetime since he hadn't been desperate. One cycle of the sun. And another to go. But he couldn't--every passing second was a squirming, desperate fight to hold the flood back.

Water and fizzy sodas from that day pulsed inside him with no escape. His lower stomach was a hard, smooth melon between his sharp hip bones, ready to burst every time Sky's leg brushed the shape of it when he shifted. 

Seconds were ticking by into minutes and spasms creeping closer together until it felt like every time he took a breath in he'd wet all over Sky and the bed. The mere thought of letting go, even all over Sky's bed, was teasing with its promise of relief.

If he could just let a little bit out... 

No! River thought frantically. He clenched his fists and flushed warm all over in embarrassment as a hot jet--not the tiny amount he'd been wishing he could let out but a full on torrent--hit the silk of his crotch and wet his skin all over.

He fought it but the pressure in his bladder was critical, beyond River's control, rejecting painful liquid into the dry material of Sky's pajamas and sheets. River moaned deep in his chest, holding his breath as another jet of pee gushed out right after the first. His crotch soaked through and wetness tickled his pee hole, forcing out a longer frantic gush before River gasped and practically shot up in bed, struggling with the sheets.

He shoved his shaking hands through the tangled sheets, grabbing the waist of the silk pants and yanking them down his legs in the vain hope of keeping the material dry. His fingers brushed the hot, wet fabric and helpless desperation crashed over him again.

"Ohh, no, no," River whispered frantically, shifting his hips around madly and reaching down to squeeze off a surging gush. He gasped aloud despite all attempts not to as he held back the leak, bladder drumming against his fingers.

You can hold it, you can hold it! River urged himself in a panic, squeezing and squirming and sweating. 

All his moving around had disturbed Sky. Sky gave a sleepy groan, groping for his lover in the dark and rolling towards him. In his sleep, he slung one leg possessively over River's damp ones and kneed River in the bladder.

River let out a wild cry as his bladder exploded forth and sprayed Sky's leg.

Sky woke.

"Riv?" Sky yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he realized River was awake and squirming. "You want another foot rub?"

River's only response was a horrified gasp. He was stiff as a board, and Sky frowned sleepily, reaching out for his mate in the sheets and curling his fingers around a clammy, shivering forearm that was stretched taut. 

Confused at what River was grasping so strongly, Sky followed the line of his arm down the bed. Sky awoke suddenly when he felt warm wetness on his hand as he brushed the sheet over River's front and he realized what it was.

"Oh, silly mermaid, not in the bed," Sky admonished, sitting upright.

River whimpered his confusion. He was writhing his middle around so much the bed was bouncing. Sky couldn't see him through the darkness. He reached for the bedside lamp and flipped it on.

Light illuminated the room.

It was all nakedly obvious in the light. River's frantic squirming, the desperate look on his face, his hands clenched in his naked crotch and the visible swell in his abdomen. River made a low desperate sound and leaked a stream of pee into the sheets. He gripped himself harder with pale hands.

"Oh," Sky gasped, wide eyed as his formerly sleep addled mind grasped the severity of River's need. 

River shook, hot and embarrassed lying there doing the 'human thing' all wrong despite how hard he'd tried as Sky watched him fail spectacularly.

But the control he'd managed to maintain all day was stretched too thin. It was breaking as a wave of shivers rolled over his body and he arched up desperately, hips jerking up from the bed as he lost a golden torrent against the dry sheets.

"Ahh--!" River cried and fell back into the mattress, still dribbling, and it felt so good. The pressure was stretched and heavy in his abdomen. He ached for relief. But it was so wrong and he didn't want to--had to--and he leaked into the sheets again.

The relief was so massive and so good River let go another second, almost on purpose this time as he let a tiny bit of the pressure out and the flood behind it, the giant ball of pressure in his lower belly, shoved its weight behind that tiny spurt.

"Hold on!" he heard Sky. "Don't go yet. Not in the bed--"

River flushed pink all over and curled in on himself. He couldn't let all the piss out, he knew. Not in the dry bed. He held back the next leaks that threatened him, desperation shivering up his spine as he curled up tightly.

Shocked as he looked down at his disheveled mate, Sky spent a too long second just staring. Then it struck him he had to do something, because River didn't seem to know what to do and he was going to flood the bed any moment. A miserable whine from River's throat threw Sky into action.

"Here, here, just hold on a second longer--" Sky grabbed for a vase on the bedside table, his palm curled around the stem as he sat up. "There!"

There was no time but to shove the vase to catch the next accidental leak and save the mattress. River moaned miserably, squeezing himself harder as a single drop of gold formed on the tip of his clamped pee hole.

"Go on, I've got you now," Sky promised, guiding River's hand towards the vase. "Fill the vase, River."

"Yes?" River whimpered. A spurt of piss ripped past his clenched grip into the vase without his permission and then he couldn't stop it, the relief too tempting as he released his hard bladder in full force, peeing his head off.

Sky was shocked at the force of it, like turning the tap on in the bathtub. He was shocked that River could hold that much and shocked that River was holding that much. But he was pissing with titanic force, whimpering and wet.

"Poor thing," Sky soothed, pressing his lips to River's hair and finding his temple slick with sweat. "Poor little thing, you needed to go bad. What happened?"

River gave a wordless sound of absolute relief as he gushed a waterfall into the vase. 

"Y-yes," he gasped, sweating and peeing torrents. "Need so bad, Sky."

"I know," Sky kissed his forehead again, adjusting the vase as it got heavy as it filled. "I know what you need. Now I know."

The vase was getting heavier and heavier as River filled it. As it filled further Sky's gaze flicked worriedly up from where he held the vase steady to River's tense, relieved form. Had River really been holding...? Indeed Sky could still see the bump full of piss just above River's penis, swelling his abdomen he was still so full.

The vase got hot under Sky's palm as it filled, and then it was trickling down the back of his hand. The vase filled to the brim, rounded at the top and then overflowed.

"Hell," Sky said, reaching to squeeze River's taut thigh with his free hand. "Pull back, my little waterfall. Vase is full."

River couldn't comprehend the request in his absolute state of relief, but he did comprehend it when Sky squeezed his hand over River's and cut off the stream River needed to release so much. So much! There was no way--

"Don't take it away!" River begged, his eyes blown wide as Sky did just that.

Sky had to laugh, though it wasn't malicious. "It's full. Let me show you the bathroom."

River gasped as he stopped midstream, shifting like wild again, fighting his most basic burning needs. The flat muscles in his stomach were trembling visibly.

"Sky, I still need!" He protested loudly when Sky clacked the full vase onto the bedside table.

"I know. Come here." Sky tugged on River's unmoving arm. "I'll take you to the bathroom."

"No!" River wailed at the thought of going anywhere. "Bring it back! Please, Sky!"

River tried to reach for the full vase on the bedside table, but the instant he released one hand from his crotch a hot spurt of pee wet the bed again and River had to grab himself with both hands, bending forward.

Luckily, it made sense to Sky that River wanted the vase. It was the only thing that had--apparently, Sky shuddered in guilt--brought him relief all day and he must think it was the only thing that could, silly as it would be to a human. But River wasn't human. Sky shot up from the bed.

Suddenly River was alone in the dry sheets of Sky's bed that weren't so dry anymore. While the insane pressure in his bladder was half released into the vase the release of it felt impossible to stop. The dam of his bladder had broken and River could contain it no more.

The feeling of relief so fresh and sweet in his mind and unable to help himself, River made a grab for the full vase. He released both hands from his crotch but before he could even touch the vase his stomach rolled and then he was peeing, a stream so fast and hard there was nothing he could do--and then Sky was there and something caught the stream just before it hit the bed.

River cried his relief and couldn't stop himself this time as he peed hands free. He pushed himself up on trembling elbows to see down the line of his body and Sky leaned over him holding a new vase, clear and filling with golden waves.

"Got it," Sky said, grinning boyishly.

River fell back bonelessly into the bed, peeing and peeing and peeing for all he was worth into the vase. Sky held it steady, his amazement only growing. 

"Hell, River," Sky said, stroking his hand up and down River's tense thigh gently. "You must have been dying."

River moaned his agreement. 

If he'd been dying this was heaven. He'd never felt the desperation of a full bladder, nor the pleasure of releasing it. Finally the bulging stone in his lower stomach was releasing, his muscles going from clenched to loose, his head flopped back on the pillow.

The second vase was surprisingly full when River finished and even when Sky moved to set it down River made a tiny noise of emphatic protest like he wasn't quite sure he wanted Sky to take it away.

Sky twitched a smile, kissing the knee closest to him. 

"Silly mermaid," Sky said when he was sure River was finally done. He set the nearly full vase on the floor and crawled up through the mostly still dry sheets to River, splayed out sinfully, flushed pink and whimpering. Sky collected River into his arms and cradled his mate against his chest. "It's okay. It was just an accident."

River leaned against him thankfully, burying his head blushingly against Sky's throat and sinking into the feeling of blissful emptiness. He soaked up Sky's freely offered comfort, clinging to the thought that Sky did not seem angry, even disappointed. Perhaps River wasn't so bad at being human after all?

Sky tugged off the damp pajama bottoms that were tangled around River's ankles, leaving only his long shirt which was remarkably still dry. Sky rubbed his hand gently over River's now flat lower stomach to make sure he was okay, and River only let out a little content sigh.

Finally, River nudged Sky's collarbone plaintively and croaked, "I'm thirsty."

Sky burst out laughing, running his hand through River's hair. "You damned mermaids."

"I have been so thirsty for so long but I could not hold anymore," River let out in protest.

"You should have said," Sky admonished him gently, stroking his hand up and down River's spine. "When you drank so much and never said, I thought it was a mermaid thing. I thought your legs were tired. I--have you had to go all day?"

"I didn't want you to send me back," River admitted, resting his head on Sky's shoulder. "You said if I was too uncomfortable I would have to leave. I did not want to leave you."

Sky shook his head. What a ridiculous misunderstanding. "I wasn't... that wasn't... Oh, River. What were you going to do? Hold it for two days?"

River bit his lip. "Yes...?"

Sky hooked an arm around River's back and one under his legs, slightly damp, and drew River from the bed and carried him to the kitchen. He set River down on a cushioned chair with the shirt over his lap and legs bare. Sky poured a glass of milk and brought it to the mermaid.

River gulped the cold milk down thankfully. When the glass was quickly empty he looked to Sky again, who obediently went and fetched him another.

"My crazy little mermaid," Sky said, kissing River's stomach where the swell had been, thankfully flat now. "Drink as much as you need."

River hummed happily and went about drinking several liters of delicious drinks as Sky fetched them for him fondly.

River just hoped Sky had enough vases.


End file.
